realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Become swarm
Transmutation Level: sor/wiz 4 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: Caster Duration: 1 round/level The caster assumes the form of a writhing mass of Tiny spiders, the better to swarm over his foes, effect a quick escape or pick your way through cracks and crevasses. The swarm occupies the same space as the caster, a 5 foot square if Medium, 10 foot if Large and so on. The caster’s body is composed of 100 Tiny spiders per caster level, to a maximum of 2,000 Tiny spiders at 20th level. They cannot reduce the size of their swarm body, though they can scurry through cracks or holes large enough for the component spiders. In swarm form, the caster can move through enemy occupied squares without impediment, though you suffer an attack of opportunity as normal when doing so. While in swarm form, the caster cannot be grappled, cannot cast spells with verbal or material components and cannot wield equipment of any sort. They gain damage reduction equal to your caster level, though it is bypassed by blunt magical attacks (so a 10th level caster gains damage reduction 10/magic and bludgeoning). As a swarm, the caster cannot make standard melee attacks. Instead, they attack by moving into enemy occupied squares, provoking attacks of opportunity as normal when doing so. They deal automatic damage to any creature whose space they occupy at the end of the caster’s move, with no attack roll needed. Their attacks are not subject to miss chances for cover or concealment. The amount of damage the caster’s swarm attack deals is dependent on their caster level, as outlined below: Caster Level Swarm Damage 1-5 1d6 6-10 2d6 11-15 3d6 16-20 4d6 As a swarm, the caster does not threaten those within his square, and cannot make attacks of opportunity with his swarm attack. However, he does distract any creature who occupies his square, so long as he is normally capable of damaging them (meaning they are not incorporeal or the like). Each round they remain within the swarm, they must attempt a Fortitude save against a DC equal to 10 + one half the caster’s level + caster’s Constitution modifier; if they fail, they are nauseated for the round. Spellcasters within the swarm body must succeed at a Concentration check (DC 20 + spell level) to successfully cast their spells. Likewise, skills which require patience and concentration require Concentration checks against DC 20 + spell level. In swarm form, the caster does not have a discernible front or back and no discernible anatomy, so is not subject to either flanking or critical hits. The caster takes half damage from slashing and piercing weapons, but suffers a -4 save to all spells or effects which affect an area, such as splash weapons and many evocation spells. As the caster suffers damage, his swarm body begins to thin, though it does not shrink in size. When the spell’s duration ends, or when he is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points, he reverts to his normal form. If the caster is slain in swarm form, however, he does not return to his normal body; instead, he is reduced to a heap of squashed spider husks. Material Component: A sack of 100 spider’s legs, which must be scattered across the ground at the time of casting. Category:Transmutation spells Category:4th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Drow spells